


(Gabriel Loves) A Sharp Dressed Man

by crushing83



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Acceptance, Anticipation, Barebacking, Fetish, Gabriel Lives, M/M, Not entirely sure what I'm doing, Rimming, Sam Has Secrets, Sam likes feeling pretty, Samshine is my favourite non-canon nickname, Sort Of, Teasing, challenging perceptions, drawing things out, fetishes, lingerie fetish, loosely placed in season 13, mention of claiming, mentions of Dean Winchester - Freeform, wing play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 00:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crushing83/pseuds/crushing83
Summary: Sam has a secret. He didn't plan on Gabriel learning about that side of him, but it doesn't end in disaster.





	(Gabriel Loves) A Sharp Dressed Man

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Angel170](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel170) for the conversation that inspired this fic and for the encouragement during my writing the first draft. I hope this doesn't disappoint!

As soon as Dean left with Cas to check on Jody-o and the Hunterettes---as he'd taken to calling them _only_ when they couldn't hear him, having learned from calling them the Sheriff and Her Deputies to their faces and earning a punch to the upper arm for his efforts---Sam hurried to his room and the box he kept in his closet. He could've played it cool, he could've done some of his chores first and then gone to the box, but it had been too long and his skin was nearly itching for the feeling of silky fabric and scratchy lace. He'd barely been able to sift through the swatches of fabric for twenty minutes, giving Dean enough time to remember he forgot something and turn around; there was no way he'd have been able to do something else for a couple of hours without being completely distracted. 

If anyone ever asked, he would have told them that he discovered the fetish when he was in college but he knew it began well before that, around the time that Dean started bringing girls back to the motel room and they stayed long enough to leave souvenirs. Sam would see the scraps of lace or cute fabric with hearts and stars printed on them and he'd find himself having to take a little longer in the bathroom---not because he'd gotten wound up picturing the girls wearing whatever Dean was shoving into his bag before their dad could see it (if he showed up), but because he inexplicably wanted to wear the little garments. 

There had been shame in the beginning, but he found his way to peace and acceptance. The internet had helped with that. But, even after he realised he liked what he liked and there was nothing wrong with that, he still kept it to himself. It was a reward for a job well done; it was a way to unwind when he was close to snapping. No one else needed to know about it. It belonged to him. 

While he undressed he kept his eyes trained on the items he'd spread out on his bed: black nylon stockings with lacy trim along their tops; black garter belt with pink stitching; black panties with matching pink stitching and a heart cut out of the back panel; a little pink skirt with a ruffles that wouldn't come close to covering anything. Imagining how it would all feel on his skin was part of his ritual. He needed that as much as he needed to wear the garments---it helped him sink into the headspace required for fully enjoying the experience, for not rushing to get to the end result. 

He was aroused before he could slide his briefs down over his hips. It took some adjusting before he could get the panties into place, stretching to cover everything they needed to cover; staying covered became more difficult by the time he was sliding the second stocking up to his thigh and securing it with the garter clips. 

At that point, Sam felt the tingling pressure to rush and he forced himself to wait before donning the final piece of his outfit. 

A little shiver of a sigh escaped through his lips as he _finally_ pulled the skirt up over his legs. The silk against nylon whispered temptations as it travelled up his legs. He wanted to give in, he wanted to lie down and succumb to the heat in his veins; however, he forced himself to wait and walk and give that heat time to amplify. 

In front of his full-length mirror, he stopped and posed. He cocked his hip and watched the way the garments moved with him as if they were a sort of second skin; he turned and craned his neck to peek at the heart that exposed the top of his ass. On a whim, he rose up onto the balls of his feet and watched the way his calves reshaped, all the while imagining how he'd look if he could actually stand in stiletto heels. 

He turned again and looked at his bed. His original plan, the one he was used to maintaining and following, was to lie down and continue to pose until his cock was leaking through the panties and the need to jerk off was too strong to postpone. But, as he contemplated that plan, an idea struck and he couldn't (or didn't want to) set it aside for another time. 

He could go out into the main rooms. He could walk around more. He could feel pretty a little longer before he wrecked himself and tucked his secrets back into the box. 

It wasn't a difficult choice to make. Within minutes of reaching the conclusion that he could do something different, he jammed his feet into his boots. Sam felt no need to waffle and waver over the change, impulse winning out over deliberation when the possibility of prolonging his pleasure was on the table. 

Not flouncing or strutting didn't detract from how amazing he felt. It was about enjoying the way he felt in the lingerie and not about feminizing his identity. The nylon rubbed against his skin; the skirt fluttered with every step he took. Underneath the skirt, he could feel the stretch of the silky smooth panties. He dared to twirl through the kitchen, though, a few quick spins from the stairs to the door just to feel how the skirt moved, and as he eased into the reading room he let out a little laugh of delight. 

He sat on the reading table, crossing his left leg over his right and then kicking out to cross his right leg over his left. He leaned back on his hands, canting his hips forward; the friction and pressure against his cock was too faint to be anything more than barely a tease but it felt so good that he let out a moan. 

Feeling free and relaxed, Sam laughed into the empty room. 

He leaned back onto the table, after a few more minutes of posing, wriggling until most of him was stretched out on its shiny, unyielding surface. His ass slipped against it when he gave another wiggle so he could kick off his boots. 

He spent nearly an hour in the room, trying different poses and activities until his pulse was racing and his arousal was burning in his gut. He started on the table, pointing his toes and raising and lowering his legs, but he ended against one of the pillars, arching against it and playing with his hair. 

"Damn, this right here? If you weren't already my favourite, this would put you waaay over the top." 

_Gabriel._ The left side of his brain would have told him Gabriel had probably seen and done worse and that he wasn't doing anything wrong, but his amygdala had taken over and he was in full on fight-or-flight mode. He wanted to run and hide but all he could do was freeze. 

"I... I thought..." 

"You were alone?" Gabriel supplied a possible end to his aborted sentence. He smiled. "You were. But I was bored. And I wanted to visit my favourite guy in aaaall the worlds. See if I could convince him to come out and have some fun." He paused and eyed Sam's body, slowly moving his gaze up and down. "Seems like you're in the middle of some fun already." 

Sam started to hunch in on himself. It wasn't out of shame, not completely. No one had ever seen him dressed like that before, and while Gabriel was probably the best option given how open-minded he seemed to be about anyone's proclivities, Sam was nervous about his potential reaction. He wasn't sure what to expect; when his body started to slump and curl, he didn't fight it. In response, Gabriel took a step forward and raised his hands. 

"Please don't hide," he said. "I'm sorry for---just, I'll go if you want, but don't hide. Don't ever hide, no matter what you're wearing, but especially not when you're wearing this." 

"I... what?" 

Gabriel smiled. Without his usual smirk, his expression would have fallen somewhere between shy and earnest except for the dark light in his eyes. "I already know you're hot, Samshine," he said. "But like this? I am sooo thanking my lucky stars I got out of the Empty to see this." 

"Seriously?" 

"If it would help, I could bend over the table and beg you to fuck me," Gabriel suggested. 

There were so many things about Gabriel's potential offer that made Sam's brain short-circuit. He didn't know what to think about first---or second. 

"Sam?" 

Sam looked at Gabriel, blinking repeatedly, but he was having trouble putting together a response. He thought they were getting to a place where they were friends, since Gabriel returned and didn't spend his time trapping him in elaborate tricks. There were even times when he thought they were circling around something more. They carried on, they flirted, they talked. Gabriel made him think about the world differently; Gabriel made him feel special. Knowing his history, Sam fully expected it to be a one night stand after a terrible hunt or a fling; he didn't expect the opportunity to arise when Gabriel caught him indulging in his secret behavior of wearing lingerie. 

"Are you messing with me when you say things like that?" Sam asked. 

Gabriel's smile stretched into a grin. "Things like what? Like I could just snap away my clothes and bend over this table for you?" he asked. "Or that I could be easily persuaded to stretch out on your bed if you'd rather me there? No jokes. No tricks... unless you wanna show me some of yours, because I would love to know what you're packing under all that pretty packaging." 

The way Gabriel's eyes strayed lower stoked the fire inside of Sam that had been doused with his discovery. He straightened under those eyes and their blatant regard; he pushed his shoulders back and smirked as Gabriel swallowed and shifted. 

"You're not put off by the way I'm dressed?" Sam asked. "You don't think I should be spreading my legs for you?" 

"We can do that later, sure," Gabriel replied. "But, unless I'm crawling between your legs to suck your brain out through your cock, I'd much rather stick to the plan I originally suggested." 

With a smirk of his own, Sam tilted his head to one side and contemplated what Gabriel had said. He'd been with other men; Gabriel would hardly be his first, but he would be someone Sam would see again. Their friendship would be forever changed. As much as he thought it would, the idea didn't frighten him. He'd come to enjoy Gabriel's teasing and nicknames, the way he could pop in and lighten the mood, and he liked it when they were playful with each other, flirting with each other when the mood moved in that direction. He never knew what to expect with Gabriel and he liked that. 

And Gabriel was cute, too. All that holy, primordial power was crammed into a very cute package. 

"I didn't know angels liked pleasures of the flesh," Sam said, not realising until after he finished speaking how deep his voice had become. 

Gabriel took another step towards him. "I learned a lot about pleasure when I was moonlighting as Loki," he said. "Giving it... receiving it... rejoicing in it... savouring it..." 

"Screaming from it?" Sam asked. 

If he hadn't seen it with his own two eyes, Sam never would have believed Gabriel could shiver like he had. The gesture started in his feet and travelled up the length of his body; when he stilled again, he opened his mouth and sucked in a quick breath. A rush of pride---because Sam made _Gabriel_ react that way---fizzled through Sam's veins and made his heart swell and lighten. 

"Are you messing with me when you say things like that?" Gabriel asked. 

Sam grinned. "Come here and find out," he replied, extending a hand out towards Gabriel. 

Gabriel made a soft, pleased sound as he took Sam's hand. Sam tugged, pulling him close enough so their bodies were pressed together. Sam smothered his own moan, letting it out in a grunt; he brought his other hand up and nudged Gabriel's chin with his fingers. With Gabriel's face tilted up towards his, it was easy to lower his head so their mouths could _almost_ meet. 

Just like with his wanderings through the bunker, he stretched out the moment and let his anticipation flit along his nerves to add to the heat simmering inside his body. 

"Shit or get off the pot, Winchester." 

"You're such a poet, Gabe," Sam said with a small huff of laughter. 

It was Sam's turn to close the gap between them. He lowered his head---and his body---slowly, drawing it out even more for those last fractions of an inch. As their lips brushed, he pulled his other hand away from the stone surface of the pillar and buried in the hair on the back of Gabriel's head. Gabriel pushed up, raising onto his toes, and Sam tightened his hold into a grip he could use to pull Gabriel back. 

"Slow," Sam whispered. 

"Why?" 

"Because it's better when you have to wait," he said, after another brush of his lips against Gabriel's lips. 

Gabriel groaned and closed his eyes. "I'd be fine with half-assing it if you wanna hurry," he mumbled. 

"Are you always this impatient?" 

"I finally get this close to you and you're willing and---yes, I'm always going to be this impatient," Gabriel replied, his voice taking on a little growl in its tone. 

His response made Sam growl a little, too. Something about the words---the truth he hoped was hidden in there---and something about their delivering tone---hurried and hungry---left Sam feeling eager to hurry things along. In order to stay on his chosen course, the course he believed to be the best for them for their first time, he had to remind himself to breathe deeply and to relocate his calm. 

He stole another kiss from Gabriel's lips, using a bit more pressure, and he was rewarded with a returning press from Gabriel. The kiss lasted a few seconds longer, until Gabriel tried to open his mouth, and Sam pulled back again. 

"Damn it," Gabriel groaned. 

"Good things come to those who wait," Sam murmured, smiling at the sight and sound and _feel_ of Gabriel's impatience. 

"Lies and propaganda," Gabriel muttered. 

Sam chuckled as he leaned in to kiss along the slope of Gabriel's jaw. The skin was smooth and soft, smelling faintly of sugary confection. After a line of kisses, he dared to lick that same place. The way Gabriel trembled was a delicious reward for his efforts. When he nipped at Gabriel's chin, Gabriel shivered. 

"Kiss me properly, you sadistic fucker," Gabriel hissed. 

Sam's next laugh was louder. When he lifted his head, the frustration was still evident on Gabriel's face, but a smile was showing through it all. 

"What is it?" Sam asked. 

"This is going to be so much fun," Gabriel said. "I'm gonna curse and whine and beg and it's gonna be a blast." 

The idea that Gabriel wouldn't just snap his fingers and get his way left Sam a little off-balance---and incredibly aroused. Before Gabriel could say or do anything, Sam pulled Gabriel's face up as he moved down and kissed Gabriel as deeply as he could. 

Gabriel's groan was loud in Sam's ears. He didn't hesitate, he didn't pull back. He leaned up and met Sam's tongue with his own, stroke for stroke; at the first nip of Sam's teeth, Gabriel gave a little whine and replied by nibbling on Sam's lower lip. Sam pushed; Gabriel pulled. When Sam released his hold on Gabriel's head and hand to palm his hips, Gabriel mirrored his actions but kept his hands moving until they were sliding under the little frill of a skirt Sam was wearing. 

As soon as Gabriel's fingers slipped into the heart-shaped gap in the panties, another groan vibrated through him and into Sam. Sam grinned, feeling lighter emotionally than he had in years, and pulled back from the kiss with Gabriel's lower lip between his teeth. 

"Promise me we'll spend a day where I watch you model every fancy bit of lingerie you own---and every bit I can snap up for you," Gabriel whispered as soon as his lip was free. 

After thinking about his collection and factoring in Gabriel's imagination, Sam realised what Gabriel could _really_ be saying and said, "That might take more than a day." 

"I might also need a day like that again. And again," Gabriel added. 

"You might get sick of---" 

"Then we'll move onto your flannel collection to mix things up," Gabriel interrupted. "I bet I'd look fiiiine in one of your overgrown shirts." 

Sam knew his grin was too wide---he could feel the ache in his cheeks---but he couldn't tone it down even if he wanted to. The idea of Gabriel wearing one of his shirts was both adorable and hot. The idea of whatever was happening between them lasting longer than a night made his body give off a little shiver of its own. In Sam's mind, casual sex served a purpose but having someone for more than one night was even better when the sex was good. Having someone who knew his secret for potentially more than one night was revolutionary and mind-blowing and they hadn't even gotten to the sex yet. 

"I bet you'd look fine in my shirts, too," Sam said. 

"I'll give you a preview later when I go raid your cupboard for the ice cream Dean buys and thinks we don't know about," Gabriel whispered. 

"He might kill you." 

"He can try," Gabriel said. "It'll be worth it. I'm gonna make a mess out of you after you're done making a mess out of me." 

Sam shivered again. Food play had never been his thing, but if Gabriel kept looking at him the way he was in that moment, he could be persuaded to give it a try. 

"Bedroom?" Sam asked. 

Gabriel winked and dropped, sliding out of Sam's hold on him as he landed on his knees. "First, an appetizer," he murmured. "Gotta go slow, get worked up, remember?" 

When Gabriel leaned in and nuzzled his face against Sam's thigh, just below the hem of the skirt, Sam exhaled a suddenly too-shaky breath. He hadn't factored having the tables turned on him when he tried to tease Gabriel. He should have known Gabriel would take what he started and multiply it. 

Gabriel continued to nuzzle against Sam's skin. He found his way to the top of one of his stockings by way of one of the garter straps. Once there, he licked his way around the edge of nylon and lace; when Sam sucked in a sharp breath he kissed Sam's thigh before grinning up at him. 

"You good?" 

"Yeah," Sam breathed. 

With a playful waggle of his eyebrows, Gabriel lifted the skirt. When he looked at what his actions exposed, his smile faded as he moaned. 

"It's Christmas," Gabriel murmured, sounding reverent. 

Sam wanted to ask about what Chuck would say about that comment, but Gabriel licked over his panty-covered cock and sucked on its tip and the question died on his tongue. All he could say was "Gabriel" and "oh, fuck" as he held onto the pillar behind him, as Gabriel continued to tease him through the fabric. He kissed the line he licked; he sucked each place where he'd kissed. He scraped his teeth over that same line and soothed it with another long lick. By the time Gabriel rocked back on his heels, the front of Sam's pretty panties were soaked from Gabriel's actions and Sam's reactions. 

"Bedroom," Sam croaked. 

"Not the desk?" Gabriel asked. 

Sam swallowed and shook his head. "Maybe next time." 

Gabriel raised his hand and brought his fingers together. Before he snapped, he waited. As soon as Sam realised Gabriel was waiting for him to respond, he nodded. 

There was a snap, but Sam barely registered it before he was landing on his bed with Gabriel next to him. He groaned, so glad he didn't have to try to stay standing, and he rolled towards Gabriel. Sam pulled him in close and kissed him, hands tugging at his clothes as he kept their bodies pressed together. He licked and sucked his way into Gabriel's mouth; he loved the way Gabriel pushed back and returned every lick and suck with one of his own. The scent of sweet confection intensified, bringing with it something that reminded him of ozone and lightning, and Sam inhaled through his nose as he tried to devour Gabriel through his mouth. 

"Fuck, yeah, Sam," Gabriel groaned, as soon as Sam's mouth moved onto his neck. "Should've known you'd be... oh---" 

Sam stopped sucking a mark into Gabriel's neck to look up at him. "Be what?" he asked. 

"Enthusiastic." 

"Maybe I'm just showing you my best to convince you to stick around," Sam teased. He licked over the mark. 

Gabriel shuddered against him. "Mission accomplished," he whispered. "I already like being around you, but now... keep this up and you'll never lose me." 

"That's a long time," Sam commented, a little stunned by Gabriel's words. 

Gabriel scooted down so their eyes were level. "Not long enough," he said. He brushed Sam's hair back, off of his face. He looked so serious for someone who'd been moaning and squirming a moment earlier. "You hear me, Samshine?" 

Sam wanted to say something, but he couldn't find the air to give his voice power. The idea that Gabriel---an archangel, a pagan god---would want so much with him---a human, a hunter---left him feeling off-balanced and amazed. He managed a nod; he managed to smile when Gabriel smiled back at him. But, if anyone expected him to manage more, they'd be disappointed because Sam couldn't look away from Gabriel to do anything else. 

"Now, you gonna fuck me or do I have to climb you like a tree and do all the work myself?" Gabriel teased. 

With the spell of seriousness broken, Sam huffed out a little laugh. "No, I think I'll do all the work this time," he said. He kissed Gabriel. "Save the tree climbing for another day," he murmured, "because I wanna see you bent over, taking me inside you, every thrust, over and over..." 

"Fuck," Gabriel said before he whined. 

"That's the idea, yeah," Sam chuckled. He eased Gabriel away---only slightly---so he fell onto his back and he eased up enough so he could reach the fastenings on his garter belt. When Gabriel moved closer again and swatted his hand away, Sam frowned. "What---" 

"You are fucking me with all of that on," Gabriel said, his voice firm and brooking no argument. 

"Really?" 

"Oh, yeah," Gabriel replied. He smiled. "You ever... share this side of yourself with anyone?" he asked. 

"I... no," Sam replied. 

Before he could say anything else, Gabriel's eyes started to glow. "Good," Gabriel said. "I feel bad that others won't get to see you like this, but I'm thrilled it's just me who is given this sexy, sexy gift---and only me, if things go our way." 

"Are you proposing?" Sam asked. "Bit soon, isn't it?" 

"Samshine, fuck, as soon as you're ready, I am going to claim the shit out of you." 

Sam grinned and ducked his head, looking down at the comforter on his bed. "You're such a romantic," he murmured. 

"I can be. I can also be a possessive jerkface, so you keep that in mind while you decide how permanent you want this to be," Gabriel said. He leaned forward and kissed over Sam's collarbone. "And think about where you want your claiming mark, too," he whispered into Sam's skin. 

It shouldn't have made him shiver. It shouldn't have made his pulse quicken. He'd spent so long under his father's rule, under Dean's thumb, and in Lucifer's clutches that the idea of being possessed or _owned_ shouldn't have made him more turned on than he already was. But, having Gabriel so close while saying they could be long-term material while being so encouraging of Sam's fetish was a combination that made his head spin. 

"I want you to associate getting dressed up with trying to fuck me into next week," Gabriel said. He punctuated his desire with another kiss to Sam's neckline. "I want you to get all worked up thinking about how I'm going to get worked up when I see you." 

Sam's breath came out on accompanied by a little moan. It didn't escape his notice that Gabriel peeked up at him and grinned as soon as he heard the sound. 

"Gabe…" 

"Take the skirt off, if you want, but please leave everything else on," Gabriel said. 

Sam nodded, quick jerks of his head, as he pulled Gabriel in for another kiss. The idea that he could have acceptance and _more_ with Gabriel was pushing him towards deliriousness. The hand that had been on the garter belt found a new home on Gabriel's hip; it slid under Gabriel's shirts so its nails could scratch over the skin it found. Gabriel jerked his hips into Sam in response. 

Deciding he needed to explore that reaction, Sam moved both of his hands to the front of Gabriel's chest. He made quick work of the button-up shirt and with Gabriel's help they were able to throw the garment to the floor. When Sam reached for the hem of Gabriel's t-shirt, Gabriel curled his body up from the mattress and released Sam long enough for Sam to pull the shirt over his head. Sam looked at him, from his bared torso to his ruffled hair, and he didn't know where to go next. 

Gabriel's eyes were glowing again when Sam reached out and smoothed his hand through his hair. Sam grinned and tweaked his earlobe with a little tug before smoothing his hand around the front of Gabriel's neck. With Gabriel held as secure as he would let Sam hold him, Sam leaned forward and pressed a few sucking kisses along Gabriel's chest. Gabriel groaned and eased back into the mattress again, giving Sam freedom to roam and explore. 

He kissed and bit his way down the centre of Gabriel's chest. His hand slid from Gabriel's neck and ventured to one side. Sam could feel his nipple, tight and tense, against the palm of his hand. He rubbed; Gabriel pressed into the touch. Grinning into Gabriel's flesh, Sam moved his mouth to the opposite nipple. As soon as his mouth latched onto the bud, Gabriel groaned and arched against him. Sam held it between his teeth and flicked his tongue over the trapped flesh. He chuckled, deep in his throat, when Gabriel whined. 

Repeating his actions---or continuing them, really, because Sam never stopped---earned him a muttered phrase in a dead language Sam thought was Nordic in origin. When he moved to Gabriel's other side, sucking and nibbling the entire way, Gabriel wriggled and shifted his hips to press against Sam's body. The whining and cursing continued as Sam teased him, and Sam loved every sound that escaped Gabriel's lips. 

"You know," Sam said, as he lifted his head enough to rest his chin on Gabriel's sternum, "this goes both ways." 

"Whaddyamean?" Gabriel mumbled. 

"When you see me dressed like this, you can remember today... and get all worked up, thinking about what I'm going to do to you," Sam said. 

_"Fuck."_

Sam laughed. "Still want me to try to fuck you into next week?" he asked. 

"Yesyes _yes_ ," Gabriel whispered. 

With a grin, Sam lifted himself off of Gabriel's body and started on the fastenings of Gabriel's jeans. He crawled down the bed as he tugged the pants down Gabriel's legs, and when he reached Gabriel's feet he took care of the sneakers and socks he found there before removing the jeans, too. Sam waited until Gabriel rose up onto his elbows, his attention on Sam's inaction, and then Sam rose from the bed to stand at its foot. 

He inched the skirt down over his hips and let it fall to the floor in a fluttering ring. When it settled around his feet, he kicked it aside and palmed his erection through his panties. Another blurt of pre-ejaculate oozed out and added to the moisture already staining the fabric. Sam groaned; Gabriel purred. 

"Turn over," Sam whispered. "Up on your hands and knees." 

"Oh, thank fuck, finally," Gabriel breathed. 

As he eased over onto his knees, Sam moved around the bed. He found a bottle of lubricant and a couple of condoms in his duffle bag; he meant to bring it all back to Gabriel, but Gabriel caught sight of what he was doing and he snapped his fingers. The condoms disappeared from Sam's grip. 

"I thought you were gonna make a mess out of me, Samshine." 

Sam's cock seemed to get even harder at the idea of fucking Gabriel bare. He'd never done that with anyone else---male or female---because the risks outweighed the pleasure. Could angels catch diseases? Could angels in male bodies get pregnant? 

"No and _no,"_ Gabriel said. He paused, tilted his head, and added, "Well, maybe if I make some modifications to my base model. I've done it before." 

"Were you just reading---" 

"It doesn't take a genius to wonder what you were thinking," Gabriel interrupted. "It also doesn't take much to get the gist of what you're thinking when you shout your thoughts at me." 

"I didn't mean to," Sam said. 

Gabriel smiled. "I know. It's okay. I wouldn't share anything I overhear." 

"You wouldn't?" 

"Only if you gave me permission. Or if your life was in danger," Gabriel replied. "Come to bed, Sam." 

Feeling a little better after hearing that admission, Sam brought the bottle of lube back to Gabriel, who dropped down onto his hands and wiggled his ass. Sam chuckled as he crawled onto the mattress. Instead of starting with his hands, he leaned in and kissed Gabriel's lower back, first in the centre and then over each dimple on either side. 

"Hurry up," Gabriel groaned. 

"Relax, brat," Sam said in response, his words muffled by Gabriel's skin. "I get to make a mess of you, remember?" 

"Yeah, but---" 

"No buts," Sam interrupted. He nipped at the left cheek of the ass in front of his face. "Except for this one." 

Gabriel started to say something that sounded like a put down of Sam's terrible sense of humour, but Sam chose that moment to lick a line down to the crack of the ass in question and Gabriel's words died in a gurgling sort of sound. 

Sam grinned and got into position. There were so many things he wanted to do and have done to him in return, but seeing if he could drive Gabriel crazy with his tongue was at the top of that list and he was going to take the time to explore that option. He gripped and squeezed both sides of Gabriel's ass, pushing them together before pulling them apart, and once he exposed his target he brought his mouth down to the pink flesh and kissed it. Gabriel's whine seemed to be a good indication that he was on the right track, so Sam licked over the tight opening before circling his tongue around it. When he received another whine combined with a hip wiggle, Sam continued what he was doing. Gabriel didn't taste the way Sam expected him to taste; the sweetness was mixed with saltiness, the ozone scent was stronger, and nothing about those aromas and flavours were detracting from the experience. Encouraged, Sam licked and swirled until his desire to go deeper pushed him to try something else. 

He smeared spit from his tongue onto Gabriel's flesh and played along the surface for a second or two before he slipped the tip of his tongue into that ring. Gabriel groaned as Sam teased him, teasing Gabriel's muscles into relaxing and opening around him. 

The deeper Sam went, the shakier Gabriel became. At one point, Gabriel's elbows collapsed, his ass pushing up into Sam's face as he planted his face into the mattress. Sam laughed into Gabriel's ass and licked his way down to his balls in search of new territory to discover. 

"This is torture," Gabriel whined. "Delicious torture." 

Sam responded by sucking as much of one testicle as he could into his mouth. He hummed a little laugh when Gabriel moaned, which made Gabriel shudder. 

No matter how much Gabriel begged, pleaded, and cursed, Sam didn't stop his oral exploration until he was ready for more. He used Gabriel's reactions as signs and landmarks, of sorts, filing all of the information away for future encounters, and he used what he could to whip Gabriel into a trembling frenzy. 

It was amazing. An archangel was in front of him, vibrating, dripping, whining... because of him. He could barely wrap his head around what was happening. 

The bottle of lube hitting him on the top of his head was a shock. He lifted away from Gabriel's body and glared at him. Gabriel pushed himself up enough to peek at him over his arm. 

"Time for the main event, Samshine," Gabriel said. "My control's not infinite." 

"And what does losing control look like?" Sam asked. 

"Cumming and ruining your bedspread, mostly." 

Sam chuckled. "Maybe next time, then," he murmured. 

"Fine, but turnabout's fair play," Gabriel said as he wiggled his hips from side to side. "And when it's my turn, I am going to tease you until you lose your marbles." 

It was Sam's turn to shiver. The idea of being at Gabriel's mercy for pleasure was a delicious idea that deserved some consideration at a later date. The idea of sinking his body into Gabriel's body was at the forefront of his mind and he was hungry to see it satisfied. 

After a few kisses to the fleshy curve of Gabriel's ass, Sam took the bottle Gabriel dropped on him---whether by physical or grace-powered means, Sam didn't know and didn't care---and flipped the cap open. He soothed Gabriel's sharp intake of breath with strokes of his hand on Gabriel's flank when he poured some of the liquid into the dip of Gabriel's lower back. 

"Am I taking a lube bath?" Gabriel asked. 

Sam responded by putting his fingers into the pool of lube and trailing them down along the crack of Gabriel's ass until he reached his destination. He continued spreading the skin-warmed lubricant from the small pool he created to the ring of Gabriel's ass, listening to Gabriel's sounds of frustration when he lingered and teased the surrounding skin. Slickness altered details, like bumps and hairs, and Sam tried to remember how it all felt and filed what he could away as another layer to sex with Gabriel---someone who gave him room and time to explore and play, no matter how impatient he was for things to progress. 

By the time Sam was sliding one finger past the less-tight ring of muscles, Gabriel wasn't the only one vibrating from pleasure and anticipation. 

"Top grades for care and attention, but you don't need---" 

"I _want_ to," Sam interrupted. He leaned down and nipped at Gabriel's hip as he worked that finger in and out of Gabriel's body. "I want to feel you, inside and out." 

"This isn't just about a warm body to you, is it?" Gabriel said, no questioning lilt in his quiet voice. 

"No," Sam replied. 

Gabriel rolled and arched as soon as Sam responded to his question. Sam smiled into Gabriel's back, relieved and pleased with both his response and Gabriel's reaction. Whatever was happening, every time something happened to confirm that they could have more with each other, Sam felt a little more relaxed and a little more aroused. Having someone who knew him---someone who wasn't afraid of the danger Sam constantly faced---want to be around him for more than one night was a gift and he would have said a little prayer of thanks if he thought Gabriel wouldn't hear it and tease him for being such a sap. 

One finger became two and Gabriel's wriggling became nearly constant. He couldn't keep still, it seemed, and Sam loved learning what way to move his fingers in order to make the movements even more pronounced. By the time two fingers became three, Gabriel was muttering under his breath in another language Sam didn't recognise. That muttering turned to loud cursing and babbling when Sam found his prostate and rubbed around its edges with the pads of his fingers. 

Sam pulled back his hand, fully intending to add a fourth, but Gabriel lifted his head and growled. 

"Sam, in the name of everything holy, would you please just fuck me?" he asked. 

"So impatient," Sam said, punctuating his response with a light smack to the back of Gabriel's left thigh. 

He'd expected a hiss, maybe a gasp. He had not expected Gabriel to push back into his hand and moan. He could see Gabriel's face---eyes closed, cheeks flushed, mouth hanging open---and he felt his stomach tighten. 

Sam grinned. "Like that?" he asked. "You should be careful, Gabe, you're giving me ideas..." 

"I am one hundred and ten percent sure I am on board for any of those ideas---as long as you get to them _right now."_

Sam laughed. If he wasn't nearing the end of his own patience, he might have drawn out the moment a little more, but he was nearing the end of his own patience and after fingering Gabriel open he wanted nothing more than to sink his cock into that warmth and feel it grip him the way it gripped his fingers. He felt like he'd held out long enough. It was time to reward his efforts. 

It took a bit of wriggling to get the panties down his thighs as far as they could go with the garters still in place, but Sam wasn't deterred. As soon as he was free, he positioned himself squarely behind Gabriel and lined up his erection with one hand. His other hand reached out and rubbed Gabriel's hip. 

"Ready?" 

"Yessss," Gabriel replied. "Fuck me. Now." 

Sam angled his hips a bit and pressed forward. Gabriel's body opened up and accepted him; Sam groaned and closed his eyes. Gabriel was so warm, so smooth, so... so... 

"Oh, fuck," Sam breathed. 

"Takin' the words right outta my mouthy mouth," Gabriel muttered. 

Sam's laugh was a little breathier as he continued to push forward. By the time he was pressed flush against Gabriel, he couldn't have laughed no matter what Gabriel said. Gabriel raised and lowered his hips a couple of times, rubbing against Sam's stockings and garters for himself and setting off a chain reaction along Sam's nerve endings that settled in the base of his spine. 

On impulse, Sam dropped down and pulled Gabriel back so he landed spread over Sam's spread thighs, still sheathing Sam's cock. Apparently surprised by Sam's move, Gabriel squawked. But he moaned as he settled back against Sam, telling Sam that Gabriel wasn't all that bothered by the change in position. 

"So smart," Gabriel mumbled. He turned his head and nosed at Sam's neck. "My sharp dressed man," he added, before sucking on the skin under Sam's jaw. 

Gabriel rose and fell a few times. Sam buried his face in Gabriel's shoulder and tightened his grip on Gabriel's hips. The next time Gabriel dropped back into Sam's lap, he surged up. He took delight in the way Gabriel twitched and rocked against him. 

Their rhythm started slow and experimental, but within minutes they'd found a fast pace that worked for both of them. Gabriel's hands reached back behind him, latching onto Sam's garter-belt-covered hips; Sam's hands alternated between Gabriel's thighs and hips, depending on how he wanted to thrust up into Gabriel's body. They worked each other over until Sam had sweat dripping down his face and Gabriel was whimpering on every exhale. 

Not ready for it to be over and needing a break, Sam held Gabriel down against him with his hands curved around his waist. Gabriel fell forward, one of his hands hitting Sam's knee as he moved to support himself. Before Gabriel could settle, Sam saw his exposed back as something he could devour and mark. He started at the nape of Gabriel's neck, earning him a soft sigh for his trouble, but when he moved to the skin over and beneath one of his shoulder blades, he earned a high-pitched, keening wail. Grinning into Gabriel's back, Sam moved to his other side and internally rejoiced when he heard Gabriel make that same desperate sound. 

"Sensitive?" Sam asked. 

"Where do you think my wings are pressing when I'm fully contained in my cute packaging?" Gabriel whispered, panting for breath he didn't usually need. 

Eyelids fluttering, Sam couldn't put together words to form a coherent---and appropriate---reply. Half of his brain wanted to ask academic questions about angels and wings and Gabriel's wings in particular and the other half wanted to explore the sensitivity so much his mouth was watering as he thought about it. The latter half won out in the end as soon as he realised he could _really_ make a mess of Gabriel if he could figure out the best way to exploit that new tidbit of information. 

He dove back into the sensitive spots he'd discovered, sucking and biting and rejoicing in the way Gabriel squirmed and hollered under him. 

"Close your eyes," Gabriel said after a particularly loud shout. Sam thrust up into Gabriel's body a little, his eyes already closed, but Gabriel couldn't see. "Sam, please. Close your eyes!" 

"Done," Sam groaned. "Let go, Gabe." 

He replaced his mouth with his hands, both pressing down on the spots he'd been exploiting, and concentrated on driving his hips into Gabriel's body. 

The air around them seemed to get heavier. At first Sam thought it was just the fact that he was sweating, but then the scent of ozone increased so much that he could smell it when his face wasn't buried in Gabriel's skin, and he knew something was happening. He wished he could see whatever it was, but he understood the risk well enough not to chance catching a peek. 

When the gold light flashed against his eyelids, brighter than anything he'd ever experienced, he felt a bit of relief for Gabriel's foresight but, more than that, he felt pride and shock that he'd caused that reaction. He gripped the shoulders under his hands a bit more tightly and thrust three more times in rapid succession. The friction, the grip of Gabriel's body, and the knowledge that he'd made Gabriel lose at least some of his control sent him barreling off of a metaphorical cliff into a climax that somehow managed to catch him off-guard even though he knew it was coming. 

The pulses of pleasure seemed unending, but eventually they faded enough so that Sam could catch his breath and his body as it slumped forward. He barely managed to plant a hand into the mattress, saving Gabriel from getting crushed and pinned, and from there he was able to slump to his side and pull Gabriel into the curve of his body. 

"You good?" Gabriel asked. 

"Mmm," he hummed, kissing the back of Gabriel's neck to punctuate his response. 

Gabriel laughed, the sound faint and breathless. "Good. Give me a few minutes and then I'm gonna go get that ice cream," he murmured. After a yawn, he added, "Just need to recharge a bit first." 

Sam meant to reply but he could feel the sleep of a sated body and mind on the horizon. Even the polite thing to do---getting up and finding something to use for a cursory cleaning---seemed like a challenge he wasn't ready to tackle. 

"We are so doing that again," Gabriel added. 

"Mmm." 

"Is that a 'yes,' Samshine?" Gabriel asked. "You know how angels are about consent..." 

"That's a 'fuck yes,'" Sam whispered. 

"You know what you're getting into?" Gabriel asked. 

"We'll figure it out," Sam replied. 

Gabriel hummed. "Yeah." 

Sam smiled into Gabriel's shoulder and tightened his hold on Gabriel's body. "We should shower," Sam whispered. "We managed to make a mess of both of us." 

"Later, Samshine." 

"Mmmkay," Sam murmured. "But when you're stuck to me, you remember that it's your fault." 

"Our fault. And I won't complain." 

Sam's smile stretched into a grin. Judging by the way Gabriel put his hand over Sam's on his abdomen, Gabriel might have felt the change in his expression. Sam tried to open his eyes, but exhaustion was settling in and he didn't want to shake it off to try to stay awake. They'd figure everything out---and hopefully the grace of an archangel would be enough to unglue them when it was time to get up and go looking for food. 

The sound of Gabriel exhaling little snoring breaths was the last thing he heard before he succumbed to a similar state of rest.


End file.
